greatnuclearwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Unionism
Unionism is one of the Major North American Religions, centered in the Papal States in Chesapeake Bay. History During the chaos after the Great Nuclear War, the city of Annapolis was on the forefront of disaster. In 1963 the city was placed into the hands of a committee dedicated to managing the defense and general affairs of the city, known as the Annapolis Emergency Council, with a John Bennett appointed as its head. Under Bennett the city's militia was heavily expanded, swearing loyalty to the council itself, and serving around the city's perimeter. During this time propaganda would also be displayed around the city praising American values. Bennett, a former preacher, would claim to see visions of an archangel, who guided him to a new faith, with him as its prophet. Several months later a coup would be lead by Bennet against the United States government. His soldiers convinced that Bennett was a prophet, and convinced by Bennett that the government had corrupted and defiled the great city, marched across the Potomac River. The battle that would ensue would become famous in Papal propaganda and literature, despite some of the details of its true nature being unknown. It is unknown the fate the of the president and several other individuals. Civilians and supporters of the president however were executed. Following the chaos of Bennet's coup, the city was quickly purged of non believers and opponents of the new government. Many people who supported Bennet began to see him as divine, or driven by God, and this cult of personality was encouraged. Bennett became known as a father figure, leading him to adopt the title of pope. Bennett's followers adopted extreme beliefs in American exceptionalism, believing that Annapolis had been spared from complete destruction by divine intervention, and that the American way of life was the most pious. The American founding fathers became revered figures, symbolizing American values, while Bennett's speeches became viewed as sermons. In the new society, lower class inhabitants and primarily non Protestant Caucasians were tasked with rebuilding much of the infrastructure surrounding the city, while converts to Bennet's beliefs were viewed as higher members of society. As a result nativism and elitism became common among many of the city's elite, who lived in much grander establishments in the city proper. Lower class citizens were primarily given crowded sections on the outskirts of the city, with many moving to towns outside the city limits. Much of the city's population was initially drafted into military service, or recruited via the rigorous propaganda campaigns, creating a large force compared to much of the surrounding area. Units from the former United States military stationed around the city for the purpose of defending the nation's capital were added into Bennett's army, while stolen arms and supplies were also utilized. One of Bennett's early patrons and supporters, a wealthy Maryland-born businessman, Stephan Adams, was put in charge of several campaigns to clear the region outside the city. Viewed as a holy act, people living around the Chesapeake Bay refusing to convert and "civilize" were killed. By the end of these campaigns, several communities had been subjugated, and land had been cleared for possible farmland or settlement. The military also played a role in enforcing laws in the city of Annapolis itself. The branch of the military dedicated to police work was trained to use brute force against anyone questioning the city's values, and also rounded up the city's opponents. After the successful military campaigns outside the city of Annapolis, and the establishment of order in the city itself, Bennet divided up this newly carved up land among his wealthiest supporters, creating a network of vassals who swore fealty to him. The land eventually descended into fiefdom, with the wealthy landholders living among a local town's fortifications, and the town's populace being put to work in farming the area surrounding them. The town of St. Charles was granted to Adams, while other established titles included the counties of Chicamuxen, Accokeek, and Calvert. Bennett himself was crowned the first pope of the church of Unionism, adopting the name of John I. Category:Religion